The invention relates to a locking apparatus for a manual actuation device for electrical switching equipment. The locking apparatus has a release mechanism that is activated as a result of an absence of a backup or a defective backup, and a locking mechanism for the manual actuation device. The locking mechanism is coupled to a release mechanism and is transferable by the release mechanism from a first position releasing the manual actuation device into a second position locking the manual actuation device.
Such an apparatus is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,002. The locking apparatus disclosed there is provided for locking a hand-operated actuating lever as a manual actuation device for electrical switching equipment, and in this case the manual actuation device is to be locked after a backup of the electrical switching equipment has been triggered and is consequently defective or when a backup of the electrical switching equipment is absent. In these situations, the electrical switching equipment is to be prevented from being switched on by the manual actuation device. For this purpose, the locking apparatus contains a release mechanism, which is activated as a result of an absent or defective backup, and a locking mechanism, which is coupled to the release mechanism and is in a position releasing the manual actuation device as long as there is no absent or defective backup, and, in the case of the defective or absent backup, is transferred by the triggered trigger mechanism into a position locking the manual actuation device.